Move On
by Izabella the Se7enth
Summary: BEING RENEWED AND REFERBISHED! SORRY EVERYONE! PROMISE IT'LL BE BETTER! I hope... NEWER VERSION IS 'Too Late! PLEASE READ IT! DOMO ARIGATO!
1. Replaced

**Izzy: I'M BACK!!!**

**Cousin Jackie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Izzy: SAY MY DISCLAIMER DAMN IT!!!**

**Jackie: Fine, fine! Izzy does not own Naruto. She does however own Kukai, Rei, and Ryo! YAY!!!**

**xXxXx**

"Ahahahahahahaha! Stop! Stop it! I can't breath!!!"

"No! Not until you admit I cook way better than you!"

"Pfft, yeah, right. In your freakin dreams!"

"Fine!"

The hot red-headed boy started to attack the rosettes stomach mercilessly.

"AH! KUKAI!!! STOP! PLEASE!!!"

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks as she tried desperately to shove him off.

Ryo watched from the side laughing his ass off while Rei slept soundly in her room.

"OKAY! OKAY! Kukai, you… hahaha, you… are… whybetterthanmeatcooking!"

He smirked.

"Good girl," Kukai let his grip loosened on the cherry blossom, letting her escape.

Sakura wiped away stray tears while holding onto Ryo's shirt, pulling herself up.

She looked at the clock. 8:32.

"God, we've been at this for half an hour? You know, you're so freakin immature."

"Me!?! You're the one who refused to admit such a small, coughtruecough, comment."

"Whatever, goodnight." With that, Sakura turned out the lights and slipped quietly into her room, leaving Kukai and Ryo in the dark kitchen.

After a few 'ow's' and 'god damn it's' they found sanctuary in their rooms.

--Sakura's Room--

Sakura sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to her warm covers.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this safe.

Then again, she couldn't remember much about her past in the first place. Sure, she remembered her academy days. When she first moved to Konoha. Ino. But she couldn't remember, in detail, her past missions. I mean, she could recall slivers of them, but it was like holes were missing.

She couldn't have gone solo. After all, she **was** just a genin. But, sometimes, when she really tried, a shadowy figure would appear. Rarely, she would hear a mumble, and order maybe, but by that time her head hurt too much and she was forced to stop.

She could never get a glimpse of their face, or hear their voice clearly enough to search them in her memory, but she had tried.

Nothing ever came up.

The thinking back to Ino, she always mentioned an argument between them that tore them apart. Sakura knew that, but she had forgotten what the cause was. And whenever she brought up the topic, Ino would quickly change it. It was confusing; no one told her anything about her past. The parts she was missing anyway.

I mean, come on! They were her old team! She didn't care if they hated them or whatever, she should have a right to know!

Even her new team tried to help her. Using their ninja tricks to get information. Unfortunately, the others were ninjas to. They didn't fall for their stealth so easily. They had almost gotten Choji to spill once, but Ino and Shikamaru ran in and dragged him away before they got anything. The next day, Choji was surrounded by Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Shino, and even Neji!

It was pretty clear no one thought it was a good idea to tell just yet, even though they tried to act casual.

'Just hanging out' my butt.

But Sakura was smart and quick to figure, _'These were her friends, and if they're trying this hard to prevent me from knowing, I sure they must have a reason.'_

So she shrugged it off, even though the pit of her stomach was protesting, she ignored it, and has.

Sakura shook her head, pushing all her thoughts out of mind.

Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

_(Insert Dream sequence music here)_

_Sakura walked blissfully down the stone pathway. It was odd that the Hokage wanted to see her this early. Speaking of which, she really needed to send that ANBU messenger a sorry card or something while he's in the hospital. What could she say? She wasn't a morning person._

_Once in front of the tower, Sakura suddenly got a nervous twisting feeling in her gut. Something was off._

_She pushed the double doors open and walked straight up to her sensei's office._

_Sakura knocked on the door and waited until she heard a muffled "Come in."_

_Sakura was completely unaware that her hand was trembling, and not of anxiousness._

_She push the doors out of her way and asked, "Why the urgent wake up call?"_

_Tsunade looked down at her desk, hands folded. Just the thought of the look on her apprentices' face when she reveled the news broke her heart._

_Tsunade practically thought of Sakura as her own daughter, considering her parents died a long while ago._

_But, she had to do it. It would be even harder for her to find out on her own._

_She gave off a sigh and cleared her throat._

_Sakura was worried. No, scratch that, petrified! Her sensei was on to never hesitate, much less divert her while speaking with someone. Tsunade was a strong confident in everything she did. A perfect role model Sakura was aiming to be, excluding the whole sake addiction thing. So… why was she acting so different? _

"_Sakura," she began, "I'm sure you know, that your team is very determined and would do almost anything to get Sasuke back, right?"_

_O God, she was not liking where this was going._

"_I'm not going to mince words Sakura, they left hours before daybreak. The guard let them pass, thinking they had a mission of some sort. All they left was a piece of paper on my door. I would give it to you, but as soon as I finished reading it, the ink vanished."_

_Sakura just stood there, not moving, or breathing._

_Her brain was trying desperately to put together all the information._

_Then it clicked. As of this moment, she was alone. Her team, her friends… her family, were gone._

"_This… This is a joke right? We decided to find Sasuke together, as a team. You remember, you were there," her voice was unsteady, barely above a whisper, though Sakura cared little of it. Her hope was decreasing, fast._

_Tsunade's fists clenched. How could they leave Sakura like this, broken and hurt? Didn't they know they were the closest people to her? And to just detach themselves from her so suddenly, only a cruel, insensitive bastard could do that. Sakura didn't deserve it._

_Tsunade stood up and hugged the girl as she began to break down. Chocking back a few sobs, Sakura asked one last question._

"_Did they say good-bye?"_

_Tsunade hugged her tighter. That was her answer, and Sakura understood perfectly. But Sakura wasn't going to cry. Oh no. She was a ninja for god's sake. She was supposed to master hiding her emotions. It took all her will power, but she concealed it, just barley._

_When Tsunade heard the lack of sobs, she immediately knew that Sakura was saving it for her room, she though it smart to hurry things along._

_She grabbed Sakura's shoulders and held her at arms length, looking her straight in the eye as she began to wrap up._

"_Sakura," she said in a dead serious tone, "You will still be in need of a team."_

_Sakura sniffled, but nodded. "And an alliance of ours that brooder us are willing to send three of their most skilled ninjas here. Coincidentally, all three of their families were slaughtered by passing rouge ninjas when they were young. They've agreed to stay here and become permanent Konoha Shinobi." _

_Tsunade let Sakura go and turned to the door._

"_Come in," she commanded._

_Three ninjas that Sakura hadn't seen before walked through the doorway._

_The girl walked up to her and stuck out her hand. She had long brown hair held up by a large dark brown clip, matching her eyes. She wore a light blue tang top with a pair of navy blue ninja pants (like Kakashi) and plain blue ninja sandals. Finally, she choose three golden bracelets that hung beautifully off her wrists._

"_Hi, I'm Reirei, call me Rei."_

_Sakura shook her hand and one of the boys came up._

"_Sup! My name's Ryo! Nice to meet'cha!"_

_Sakura gave off a small giggle which surprised Tsunade._

_But Sakura was even more surprised. Why did she feel so at ease?_

_She looked over Ryo. He had short flat red hair that made his black eyes pop. He had a blood red and black jacket (That looks like Naruto's but it doesn't have that thing that hangs from his shoulder) with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore black pants and black ninja sandals. His goofy grin was so adorable, Sakura took note._

_She smiled and so did Ryo, exchanging a knuckle touch._

"_Yo," the last guys said, "I'm Kukai, nice to meet you."_

_Sakura saw fire burning in his blue eyes. His black was up in a spiked, not up, but downwards, giving him an edgy, yet sexy look while his navy green t-shirt hung loosely off his shoulders. His black ninja pants complemented it and lastly he wore a pair of black ninja sandals. He looked sloppy, but decent._

_Sakura inwardly smirked. 'This guys has willpower, I can sense it, being so hyped up. Hmm, got an idea!'_

"_Hey, you seem full of energy, but I bet you fizzle out faster than me on the battle field."_

_His eyes went wide and beamed her a sly grin._

"_Oh yeah!?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Well, I may fizzle out, but at least I can hide."_

"_What is that suppose to mean!?"_

"_I mean look at your hair! Pink!? I'm pretty sure that woods don't include such girly colors. You probably get captured ALOT!"_

"_Excuse me!?! I can take care of myself! And I'll have you know, this is natural!"_

"_What!?! Well, it suits you. Weird color for a weird girl."_

"_Look who's talking, FREAK!!!"_

"_WEIRDO!"_

"_FREAK!"_

"_WEIRDO!!!"_

"_FREAK!!!_

"_Well, looks like your well acquainted. Since Sakura has three spare rooms, you four will be living together from now on, okay?"_

_Everyone nodded._

"_Okay, you are a team now, and will be known as team 17!"_

_They smiled at the new name… the new group._

_No one would admit it out loud, but at the exact instant they saw each other, they felt a pull. It's as if, the were to be joined. Together._

"_You may leave now," Tsunade said, walking back toward her paperwork covered desk._

"_**Okay,"**__ They all said in unison._

_They exited with a bow and preceded towards Sakura's house._

_Rei looked at the ground, Sakura looked straight ahead like Ryo and Kukai looked up at the cloud as they walked toward Sakura's house._

"_Sakura… you don't need to cry."_

_Sakura looked up, surprised at Kukai._

"_Yeah, we'd like to know what made you so upset, but we won't pry."_

_Sakura looked at Ryo in even bigger shock. How did they know?_

"_We may have just met, but it's weird, we can sense your uneasiness. Tell us when you're ready and we'll be there for you. 'K!?!"_

_She looked over to Rei and felt her tears prick at the sides of her eyes. 'Weird, they're not tears of pain, I know, but of… Happiness?'_

_She smiled a rare smile. Her real smile._

"_Thank you."_

_(End of dream)_

--Next Day (Exactly 5 Years After That)--

Kukai slept soundly in his bed, dreaming about a certain pink haired beauty. He had no idea what had been going on with him, but lately, his dreams have been plagued with images of nothing else but Sakura.

He felt a series of pokes aimed for his left cheek.

_If I ignore it, I'm pretty sure it'll go away._

Poke. Poke. Poke.

_It will get bored soon enough._

It increased into a light shake.

_Please press the snooze button._

It reseated soon after.

_Thank Kami._

And an out of the blue hard slap to the back of the head came quickly after.

Kukai's eyes shot open and sat strait up in bed, clutching the sore part of his head with care. Who ever did that was either a champion weight lifter, or Sakura.

He cracked one eye open. Yep, Sakura.

"Come on lazy ass, Hokage-sama told us to meet her in her office in half an hour."

"Okay, Okay. Where are Rei and Ryo?" He asked, rubbing his right eye.

"In the kitchen."

Kukai got ready in 5 minutes flat. Seriously, he only has like one kind of outfit.

Breakfast went smoothly while talking about random things.

Then, they set off to the Hokage tower.

xXxXx

**Izzy: Did you like it!?! Did You Like It!?! DID YOU LIKE IT!?!**

**Jackie: No! They didn't!!!**

**(Izzy sits in a corner with her knees to her chest making the corner dark.)**


	2. Who?

Izzy: New chappie up!!!

Sakura walked in the middle with Kukai and Rei on her left and Ryo on her right. Sakura was talking and laughing with Rei, completely oblivious to the pair of black eyes staring at her the whole time.

Ryo couldn't help it. Everything about her just attracted him. He knew very well that Kukai had feelings for Sakura, hey, who could blame him? She was perfect. But still, he was his best friend. He had tried so many times to forget about her and any feelings that came to mind except friendship, but he just couldn't.

Ryo's heart ached to tell her, tell her that he loved her in every way. Loved her smile, laugh, strength, everything! At night he tossed and turned, trying his hardest to get her vision out of his head. No good. Soon, he just gave in and had dreams of them with a family, or them walking down the streets hand and hand, laughing as if it was only them. How he longed for her, but he decided to wait for the right time.

RIGHT TIME MY ASS!!! HE FIGURED OUT HIS FEELINGS 5 FREAKIN YEARS AGO AND STILL HASN'T MADE A MOVE!!! Someone! Get him a cat or something!

Sakura looked up and found they were at the tower already. They walked up the stairs and push open the large double doors.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to find her most prized students, well, only students.

"Ah, Team 17. Please sit down," she motioned them to four chairs she set for them.

Once they were all seated, Tsunade cleared her throat and began to talk.

"I trust that you remember your mission that takes place tomorrow."

They all nodded.

She continued, "Well, I have decided to pull you from the mission."

"What!?!" Kukai and Ryo exclaimed.

Tsunade just ignored them and began to explain to the two calmer girls.

"You see, I've just received a message from Gaara. There apparently is a group of 7 highly skilled ninja coming this way. I want you to go capture them and bring them her bound so they don't harm the village. This is an S-ranked mission so you my not fail. Am I understood?"

They nodded.

"Good, meet at the gates in an hour."

"Hai," they said all at once.

They walked over to the window and jumped out one by one. Sakura was the last to leave.

"Wonder if Sakura will remember," Tsunade thought with a sympathetic face. But it soon faded behind her stack of paperwork.

--Sakura's POV--

I ran over the roof tops with everyone at a demonic pace, my black knee high open toe boots not making a sound. Everyone was very excited; this was our first mission in weeks. Reirei was always busy helping at the academy. I was always busy at the hospital. Even Ryo and Kukai were busy sparing and training. Stupid competitively.

I looked down at my tan arms. A pair of snug 500 weights wrapped around both of my wrists and ankles and were covered with bandages with a dark pink wrist band on my right arm. I no longer wore that pink shirt and tan skirt. No, now I wore a long white kimono that was open and free, unlike those tight kimonos that hug your ankles so it restrained any large movements. The end were cut and burned which made it look wonderfully but still gave off that intimidating feeling. There was a black circle on the back with red colored inside. There was a long peace of red cloth tied on by a thick black rope that covered the back and sides of my skirt. My long pink hair turned to a slightly darker shade and my ends were cut in a sharp, spiky kind of way. It was tied up in a high pony tail, my bangs hanging off the sides of my face. My red headband was tied securely around my thigh.

Rei's hair was the same as always. Dark and held up on the back of her head by a large black clip. Her head band was around her neck. Rei was a little paler than me, but not by much. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt that looked like mine except without the circle on the back. Dark blue shorts were under her black skirt that looked like mine when I was 20. She wore a dark blue wrist band on her left arm, her blue ninja sandals not making a sound either.

Kukai's red hair was as wild and crazy as ever, with his green head protector over his forehead. He had a black long sleeve shirt on underneath his navy green t-shirt. He wore black ninja sandals and black ninja pants that had black buckles strapped in random places. His left arm was bandaged while he wore his navy green wrist band on his right arm.

Ryo's crimson red hair stayed flat to give you that teenaged mature feeling. His eyes were black as night but still warm. He had on a black shirt with the same red and black jacket he had when we first met but now, the Konoha black head band was tied around his arm. He also had on a pair of black ninja pants and black ninja sandals.

They all wore weights, but only 400 on each leg and wrist. We were all like family, and we wound keep it that way. I just have this feeling that this happened before. Though, I don't really remember much of my past,. What happened?

--Normal POV--

They came home in 10 seconds flat, and they weren't even trying.

They got their stuff packed up and headed out for the gate. They were surprise to find the Hokage waiting for them.

"You guys have everything?" she asked.

We just gave a nod.

"Ok then, good luck on your journey. Come back soon, okay?"

"Hai!"

And with that we were off.

After a whole day of traveling, they decided to make camp. They jumped down and set up near a lake.

DAMN!!! THEY DIDN'T EVEN BREAK A SWEAT! AND THEY NEVER ONCE TOOK A BREAK!!! HOLY SHIT!!!

Rei pitched up the tents while Kukai and Ryo went to go get food and water, and Sakura made a fire.

Sakura used the wood element jutsu to make a pile of wood. Then she light it with a fire ball.

Sakura hugged herself as she stared at the fire. Rei notice this and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You're normally so alive and energetic, but since this morning, you've barley talked."

Sakura and Rei were like twins. It got freaky sometimes how they one know what the other was thinking or feeling. They were closer than Ino and Sakura ever were that's for sure.

"Nothing, it's just… Well I've been having this feeling. You've obviously seen how close we are to one anther right?"

Rei nodded.

"Well, I feel like I've been in this position before. I was close to someone, then I was alone. I don't get it." She said in a hushed voice.

Rei thought for a moment and gave hug.

"Sakura, maybe it did happen before. You said it yourself you couldn't remember much about a few years ago. When we came in to your life, your memories began to slowly fade and now there are gaps in you childhood. You may have erased that time because of trauma. Or maybe you just wanted to forget and that's what your brain did," Rei said quietly.

This calmed Sakura down a bit.

"But that's not it," she whispered, "I feel like I'm gonna know soon. Something I might not want to know."

Rei hugged her tighter.

"Well, if that's the case, then we won't leave you. If it happened to you before, like hell it's gonna happen again!" Rei exclaimed, letting go of Sakura and throwing a fist in the air.

Sakura giggled at her childish action.

"We're back!" Ryo happily said.

They were probably carrying 100 to 150 fish and a large banana leaf.

"W-what the heck!?! Why are there so many fish!?!" demanded Rei.

"W-well, we got a little competitive and this happened," Kukai laughed nervously.

"Whatever," was her answer.

They ate in silence, keeping their guard up the whole time.

When they finished, Rei and Kukai went to bed in their tents while Ryo kept watch.

Sakura didn't really like sleeping in tents. They're so stuffy and hot. She preferred sleeping outside, so she made herself comfy on a tree branch and watched Ryo watch everything else.

Ryo felt a pair of eyes on him so he turned to face Sakura, and oh boy how he wished he hadn't.

Sakura's tanned skin was hit by the moon light, giving it that ominous glow. Her green eyes seemed to pierce him with the twinkle in her eyes, thanks to the stars. A gust of wind made her hair sway to the left. I seemed like everything tilted, but she kept still. The moon light shined on the cherry blossom tree the she so happened to be on. With the help of the wind, the glowing cherry blossom seemed to twirl around her, dance at her beauty. She looked like a fallen angel.

Ryo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Boy was he happy it was dark out, otherwise this crimson face would have shown, and to Sakura no less!

Sakura raised and eyebrow which made him blush more. She didn't notice.

"What?" She asked.

Ryo shook his head and said, "Good night Sakura-chan."

She gave him a small and gentle smile that could make the whole male population swoon.

"Good night, Ryo-kun." She said quietly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a light slumber.

Good, any longer and she would have seen Ryo's bright red face that would have cut through the darkness and the beads of sweat he had from trying to restrain himself from kissing the crap out of her.

"Damn, she's too cute," he muttered.

He went back on guard duty, every now and then sneaking glances at Sakura.

--Next Morning--

Once they were all refreshed and ready to go, they headed off again.

But Sakura had this feeling in the pit of stomach. She didn't like were this was going.

--Finally! The Guys!--

Four figures jumped from one tree branch to another at an inhuman pace. Just the sight of them would make any women drool.

To the very left was a young man about 5'7 with flat ebony hair that covered his headband. His outward appearance held no emotion while his eyes had a dull shade of black. He was pale, bringing out his feminine yet manly features, and he had a half-whole black shirt with a gray outlining. A matching pair of pants hugged his waist with black gloves and black ninja sandals. His name… Sai.

Next to him was, well, his 'almost' twin? Yeah, I guess, standing at height of 5'7. He had no expression what so ever on his face while his eyes, though not meant to, looked like he was looking through you. His hair was in his ever-so-famous chicken-ass style with no headband on. His white shirt was open wide, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. He had black pants and black ninja sandals with a sword strapped to his back. Chicken-Ass-Emo-Avenger is back. Yes, you know I mean Sasuke.

Beside him was the son of the famous 'White Fang'. Kakashi the copy-cat ninja himself, standing at a proud 5'9. His silver hair tilted to one side and held up by his leaf headband, covering his right eye. He wore a green Jonin vest over a long sleeve baggy blue shirt. He also wore a matching pair of blue baggies and blue ninja sandals. Oh, and let's not forget the old yet timeless mask covering half of his face.

To the very right ran… jumped… hopped… whatevered Naruto! The number one knuckle head ninja! He had grown over the last few years, being taller than Sai, Sasuke, or even Kakashi. Yep, he was 5'10. He still had that shaggy blond hair and those whisker like scars forever marked his face. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit. A pair of black ninja sandals adorned his feet and his headband almost never left his head.

Then, suddenly, they began to slow down and their eyes went wide. It was… it was her!!! The cherry blossom that plagued their minds for the past 5 years.

'_Sakura' _they all thought.

--Trailers' POV--

This made the guys pump more chakra into their feet and went faster. Causing us to increase in speed also, which was pretty damn hard! I mean come on! They already went past their limits like 5 hours ago. Well, a certain red head did.

"God! What is making them move so fast!?!" Karin hissed in a harsh whisper.

It didn't really mater if we were whispering or yelling. We were so far behind the four because of Karin that we could only fallow them by tracking Naruto's faint chakra signature.

"Shut up Karin!!! Hell you're so damn annoying!!!" Suigetsu hissed back.

She just 'hmphed' and sped up.

--Our Boys--

_Sakura._

Although no one would admit it, (Except for Naruto) but they couldn't get her out of their minds.

They missed her smile, her cheeriness, and her fiery temper.

Funny, when they were Sakura, she usually kept them in check, but when they left her, they practically fell apart.

They could barley get a hold of Sasuke. Turns out he had already killed Itachi and he didn't really care if he went back or never returned, but they had to kill Orochimaru for him first.

Truth be told, Sasuke was ecstatic! He couldn't wait to see his cherry blossom! He left Sakura alone without an answer. He didn't want to make it any harder. Then again, maybe he couldn't respond because of is own greed. Whatever it was, he wouldn't make that mistake again. She was the one. She belonged to him, and, though he hated to say it, team 7. But that was all. If anyone else laid a hand on her, they'd quickly grab find their hand detached from their arm in a mater of seconds.

Nobody touches what's his.

They all began to slow as they came to a clearing. Looking down they saw something green, something red, something blue, and… something pink.

Their smiles grew in the statement that kept repeating in their heads.

'_Sakura… I'm finally here… with you.'_

--Team 17--

We had already felt our prey's chakra, and it was speeding toward us. Still, it would be a while until they catch up with us. So, Rei and Sakura sat back to back, while Ryo and Kukai stood on their right. They began to talk and laugh. But they still kept their guards up.

As they felt the chakra coming closer, it sped up. The other three were pretty far back. Then, the four signatures stopped on a single branch.

Time to play.

--Naruto's POV--

I was grinning from ear to ear. I WAS GOING TO SEE SAKURA AGAIN!!! WOOHOO!!! I was so happy that I didn't even notice the three other chakra signatures around her. I could tell it was the same with everyone else.

We finally landed on a branch and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"SAKU…" but I was cut off by a giggle.

I looked down to see Sakura and this other girl giggling back to back. Two other guys were around here and I assumed they were the ones who made her laugh.

My eyes grew red and I made a low snarl. Nobody, and I mean nobody, gets to hear Sakura's laugh but ME!!!

I saw Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan (Sp?) activate and they began to spin. Sai was actually showing emotions!!! His lips were curled into a snarl. He was growling as his fists clenched, drawing blood.

That's it!

We all jumped down and yanked Sakura away from them, protectively shielding her with our bodies.

We began growling and snarling at them like animals. And you know what, WE DON'T FREAKIN CARE!!! Sakura's our and ONLY OURS!!!

All four of us had the same thing going through our head.

_We're gonna kill them._

--Sakura's POV--

One minute I was laughing with my team, and the next, I was yanked away and pulled behind four guys.

_Who are these guys? They… they seem familiar but…_

_**Duh! They're your old team!**_

_Old team? What old team?_

_**(Inner slaps her forehead) Ask them yourself.**_

I looked at them in confusion.

I gave a small cough to get their attention.

"Ahem."

They turned to me with frightening faces, but I didn't flinch.

Their gazes faltered and went to one of… caring?

They turn fully around and asked, "Yes?"

"Sorry but, who are you?"


	3. Please Read

**Hey guys.**

**Okay, this is way over due but I have an announcement.**

**I am rewriting this story.**

**I assure you that they will be better and worth the wait (I hope).**

**And I've made a summer promise that I will update now. I took an extremely long break and have been unfair to everyone, so I am saying sorry. And I thank you for being loyal readers.**

**Really, thank you.**

**So, expect some updates!**

**And don't forget to look on my page to see the new(er) versions of my stories.**

**I love you all.**

**Se7en**


End file.
